sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Outpost 37
| story = | producer = Will Clarke Laurie Cook Trevor Engelson Ed Fraiman Julia Godzinskaya Andy Mayson Josh McGuire Adam Nagel Jason Newmark Jabbar Raisani Mike Runagall Michael Sackler Evan Silverberg Sophie Vickers | based on = | starring = | narrator = | music = Theo Green | cinematography = Blake Clifton | editing = | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 90 Minutes | country = | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Outpost 37 (also known as Alien Outpost) is a 2014 science fiction action thriller film. The film follows a documentary crew sent to record the daily lives of the soldiers of Outpost 37, 12 years after the initial alien invasion. Plot In 2021, aliens called "Heavies" invade Earth and make quick gains against a disorganised response from various nations. When the United Nations is disbanded and a united military front, the USDF (United Space Defense Force), replaces it, the aliens are driven off Earth, though thousands of their troops are left behind. A series of defensive satellites is thought to protect Earth from a second invasion. In 2033, two embedded journalists accompany reinforcements to a demilitarised zone between Pakistan and Afghanistan where Outpost 37, one of the last USDF outposts, is located. After a period of hazing, the reinforcements settle into life at the outpost. Local villagers assault the outpost, and a soldier explains they had no problems until recently, when he believes that the continued violation of their sovereignty has soured relations. Although the soldiers are victorious over the villagers, one soldier is wounded and sent off to recuperate. Their requests for supplies are denied, but they receive a replacement for the wounded soldier in the form of Hans, a German national who volunteers to serve with the mostly American group. Later, Saleem, a local who is very loyal to Outpost 37 after they rescued him, reports that villagers have complained of animal mutilations. The captain sends several soldiers back with Saleem to determine the cause. An angry villager says mortar fire killed his animals, but the soldiers deny this. As Saleem translates for them, a seemingly dazed villager approaches despite the warnings. He explodes when the herder speaks to him. From a hill above them, a Heavy opens fire, and the soldiers fall back. Saleem notices that North, one of the soldiers, is missing, and they mount an unsuccessful search. Video evidence from North's recovered helmet reveals that he was abducted by the Heavies. Concerned that the Heavies have changed their tactics to include ambushes and abductions, the captain leaves the base to discuss the situation with his superiors. He orders them not to leave the base under any circumstances. A private military contractor approaches the base and claims jurisdiction, and the soldiers are forced to back down when their orders confirm this. Unable to mount their own rescue mission, they deploy a drone and, during routine reconnaissance, discover that Saleem is in danger. They violate their orders to save him and take a Heavy prisoner in the process. The captain is furious when he returns; he kills the Heavy and demands they cease their attempts to save North, an action that violates orders. Saleem volunteers to help. When he visits the base, Saleem seems dazed and uncommunicative. He opens fire on the soldiers and kills one before the captain kills him. In interviews, the soldiers express shock that Saleem would betray them. Omohundro, the medic, discovers an incision at the back of Saleem's head. To find answers, the soldiers leave for Saleem's village. There, they discover North, near-unconscious and wounded. They take him back to the base, where he falls into a coma. One of the soldiers recognises his rhythmic blinking as a code, and they translate it as a series of coordinates. When they attempt to question North, he wakes and chokes the captain, hysterically demanding that the captain kill him; he does. Omohundro discovers an incision at the back of his head and recovers an implant, which he suspects may have been a mind control device. During the next attack by insurrectionists, Omohundro examines their heads to also find incisions. Overwhelmed, the soldiers abandon Outpost 37 and blow it up. In violation of orders, the soldiers investigate the coordinates. There, they find an alien structure. Several soldiers fall back into the structure under fire from mind-controlled locals and Heavies, where they discover the contractors and several missing villagers. Although several soldiers and one of the journalists are killed, they destroy the structure and free the villagers from the effects of mind-control. The remaining journalist reveals that the structure was designed to defeat the USDF satellite system and allow resupply of the Heavies. For foiling this plan, the soldiers are given commendations, but the journalist expresses doubt that their sacrifices will ever be understood by the apathetic public. A short scene after the credits shows many of the survivors of Outpost 37 at a later time with advanced prosthetics as they engage in an all out fight against a second invasion. Cast * Adrian Paul as General Dane * Reiley McClendon as Ryan Andros * Rick Ravanello as Spears * Douglas Tait as The Heavy * Joe Reegan as Alex Omohundro * Andy Davoli as Savino (voice) * Nic Rasenti as Harty * Matthew Holmes as North * Sven Ruygrok as Frankie Forello * Brandon Auret as Savino * Scott E. Miller as John Wilks * Jordan Shade as the PMC Soldier * Kenneth Fok as Zilla * Darron Meyer as Roger Hollis * Stevel Marc as Righty * Justin Munitz as Hans * Michael Dube as Brick * Lemogang Tsipa as Mac * Khalil Kathrada as Saleem * Tyrel Meyer as Duke * Tapiwa Musvosvi as Tyrone "Bones" Ridell * Edwin Jay as Soldier * Craig Macrae as Lefty * Sherwyn Budraj as Soldier Release IFC Midnight released the film theatrically and on video on demand in the United States on 30 January 2014. Critical reception According to review aggregator Metacritic, the film has a score of 26 out of 100, which it terms "generally unfavorable reviews". Frank Scheck of The Hollywood Reporter called the plot "an excuse for the video game-style military mayhem which springs up periodically". Jeannette Catsoulis of The New York Times praised the acting but said that it can not overcome the script. Michael Rechtshaffen of the Los Angeles Times said the film would make a better video game. Ed Gonzalez of Slant Magazine rated it 1.5/4 stars and wrote, "Alien Outpost splits its time evenly between half-heartedly pretending it's an allegory for our current war on terror and pretending that it's not." Andrew Lapin of The Dissolve rated it 2/5 stars and called it "Starship Troopers without the irony". References External links * Category:2014 films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:British films Category:British science fiction films Category:British war films Category:South African films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in 2033 Category:Alien invasions in films Category:Films shot in South Africa